


lemon meringue

by am_y22



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, hopefully fluffy, with a pinch of nahyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_y22/pseuds/am_y22
Summary: in which jeongyeon shares her earbuds (and amazing music) with mina, who's so soft and smells like lavender, that jeongyeon can't help but fall for her





	lemon meringue

Jeongyeon hummed when she felt the empty space beside her suddenly filled, a dash of lavender invading her senses, but still calm as ever. Keeping her eyes closed, she instinctively tore one of her earbuds out and left it dangling with an outstretched hand.

The action was met with dainty fingertips stealing away the offered earbud and a gentle "thank you".

Jeongyeon was too engrossed in the riveting guitar of _Sweet Disposition_ to acknowledge her company, but she did make a move to scoot over, creating enough space for the two of them to sit comfortably on the staircase behind their university's library.

She heard a sigh and Jeongyeon blinked her eyes awake, sneaking a peek at Mina's face upturned to the warming rays of the sun, eyes closed and lips barely a centimeter agape. It was absolutely involuntary (but not really unexpected) when Jeongyeon suddenly blurted, "You're really pretty."

Mina's eyes fluttered open, dazed and slow, before she calmly caught Jeongyeon's flustered gaze. "You too," is all she said, not missing a beat, what looked like an all-knowing smile dusting her lips. She soon returned to her previous position, content and not at all fazed.

The same, sadly, could not be said about Jeongyeon. Shivers cursed her body and she whipped her head back, angled towards the ground with eyes locked steadfastly on the cement. She tried to focus once more on the music playing now through only one ear, but concentrating was damn near impossible when Mina was sitting _this_ close to her, so effortlessly beautiful on such a normal afternoon.

Jeongyeon could feel her mind reeling, an onslaught of thoughts threatening to wash over her, but she didn't try to stop them (not sure she could stop them if she tried, not sure she would _want_ to stop them anyway). It was sort of a routine her brain conjured, a mental checklist of all the things she'd internally marvel about Mina:

  1. Mina's beauty.
  2. Mina's grace.
  3. Mina's gentle composure and the way she just looked so _soft._
  4. Mina's sweet, sweet smell of lavender.
  5. And the way Mina made her head spin really, really fast.



(She should be used to this by now, considering just how much time they spend together. But then Jeongyeon dared to take another glimpse of the girl beside her, breath hitching when she discovered that Mina's eyes were already on her, and it's here that she decided that she'll _never_ get used to the feeling of her heart pounding so fervently she's genuinely concerned it'll break a rib or two.)

But, Jeongyeon being Jeongyeon and all, attempted to play it off cool (as if she wasn't the one who stared first). "What are you looking at, gorgeous?"

This seemed to do the trick, a tiny puff of air escaping Mina's lips and a rosy coyness tinging her cheeks. Jeongyeon tried to smirk, but she was melting on the inside, so it came out more like a wonky (and slightly disconcerting) smile.

Fragile as Mina may have looked, there was definitely more spunk in her tiny frame than anyone would've guessed (Jeongyeon included). And despite the redness that had yet to leave Mina's cheeks, she leaned forward and threw on a perfect smirk (because everything about Mina was just _so_ perfect), only missing one beat before answering, "Why, your pretty face, of course."

Jeongyeon felt her insides shrivel and wither away, certain that a blush much more prominent than the one that lingered on Mina's cheeks was creeping its way onto her own. She let out a shaky chuckle, still adamant on upholding her calm-cool-and-collected-girl-who-listens-to-music-twenty-four-seven image to someone she was positive she didn't deserve to be in the presence of. "Always the charmer, are we, Myoui?" Jeongyeon let out a mental sigh at how relatively smooth the question turned out.

Pearly whites flashed as Mina's lips curved into a playful smile, an equally playful hand hitting Jeongyeon's arm light enough that it barely left a sting, but hard enough so that both of their respective earbuds fell dejectedly onto the floor. "Says you," Mina managed to fit in, before reflexively reaching down to pick up the fallen wires.

Shaking her head in light amusement, unwilling to take their banter any further, Jeongyeon similarly made a move to pick up the earbuds, fingers unknowingly brushing with Mina's until both of them had grabbed the same wire (and each other's hand).

Jeongyeon should've relented first, seeing as how her hand was on top. She, instead, froze up. (How could she not, when she was _technically_ holding Mina's hands and _God,_ why where her hands _this soft?_ ).

Mina, polite as ever (bless her soul), merely cleared her throat, a slight twitch of her encompassed hand signal enough for Jeongyeon to _move your goddamn hand you idiot,_ which she, thankfully, did. Her face a little rosier (or was that just Jeongyeon's imagination?), Mina stuck a bud into her ear and, judging by the way Jeongyeon sat like there was a stick up her butt, tentatively placed the other bud in Jeongyeon's ear as well.

"Th-thanks," Jeongyeon managed to stutter, still a little woozy from their minor interaction (and sure, maybe she was overreacting, but can anyone blame her, when Mina was literally the human embodiment of what she imagined angels to be?).

"No problem," Mina smiled, one of her dazzling and warm and shy smiles that had Jeongyeon falling head over heels all over again.

A comfortable silence draped over them after that, a little rendition of _Autumn Leaves_ leaking out of the small speakers and into the swimming breeze.

It wasn't necessarily unusual for the two of them to talk (they talked a lot on some days). But there was an unspoken agreement between them that, at least whenever they were sharing one of many pairs of Jeongyeon's extensive collection of headphones (which was, arguably, a _lot_ ), they'd keep the chatting to a minimum. This was one (out of a long list) of the things Jeongyeon had come to truly appreciate about Mina.

Jeongyeon smiled to herself, once again finding herself lost in a swirl of thoughts about Mina. A little nudge at her side brought her back to the world.

"What are you smiling at, weirdo?" Mina goaded, smirking again as if she was teasing for an answer she already knew, had known all along.

Jeongyeon, a seasoned professional in all situations involving avoiding questions, very unsubtly changed the subject. "Isn't it time for you to go?"

The pout that found its way to Mina's lips instantly bored a well of guilt in the pit of Jeongyeon's stomach because, well, wasn't her objective in life to stay with Mina as long as she could, and _not_ push her away?

Mina let out a disapproving "hmph," before gathering her bag and cradling it in her arms. Her expression softened, though, when she noticed how apologetic Jeongyeon seemed. Sensitive as ever, Mina gently pried her earbud out and reached all the way across Jeongyeon's body (surprising her in the process), settling the rubber tip inside her opposite ear. Mina let her fingers trail the expanse of Jeongyeon's jawline, pausing for a moment at her chin, then allowed her hand to retract gracefully back to her own lap.

"See you tomorrow, Jeongyeon," Mina bid, taking one last adoring look before setting out into a sprint for some reason, until her figure was just a shadow amongst the trees, until her shadow had disappeared completely.

It wasn't until Jeongyeon had pulled out her phone to switch songs that she registered the time. She huffed, making a reminder to scold Mina the next time she saw her. That girl shouldn't be making herself late to class just so they could listen to music together. (Though, Jeongyeon would be lying if she claimed she _didn't_ enjoy the bubbling warmth in her chest the revelation brought).

* * *

  


Today was a little different—okay _a lot_ different.

For the first time in her three years of attending this university, Jeongyeon was actually _inside_ the library for once, and not outside on the steps (where she had first met Mina, by the way). Extremely reticent in getting any _real_ work done, Jeongyeon allowed her mind to wander back to that fateful day.

_(She had come across the spot by accident._

_When Jeongyeon's usual spot on a bench in the center of the school had been so rudely taken over by all the sororities in their weekly meeting of who cares, she decided she needed a new place to listen to music. She would've gone back to her dorm, but after the last time she walked in on Nayeon, her roommate, and Jihyo, Nayeon's girlfriend, entertaining themselves in God knows what, she had resolved to only ever return when absolutely necessary._

_Jihyo, being the kindest person to have ever graced the earth with her existence, profusely apologized that night, promising that_ it _would never happen again. And Jeongyeon would've believed her had she not woke up to Nayeon the next morning, glaring at her with that devilish glint in her eyes, a warning enough that yeah, she really needed a new place to chill._

_That's how Jeongyeon stumbled upon the hidden staircase behind the school's library, walking aimlessly and muttering to herself that she shouldn't have to keep on migrating all around campus just because Nayeon couldn't keep her hands out of Jihyo's pants. Jeongyeon stopped and shuddered at the graphic thought, pushing all those images out of her brain as she finally comprehended where she was._

_She took a brief appraise of the surrounding area, the only signs of human life being in the building behind her and on a pathway far away, so far away to the point where Jeongyeon had to squint past a tiny forest of trees before she could make out the pinches of movement she assumed were students walking around. Content on such a secluded space she unintentionally found, Jeongyeon sighed, her legs giving way to her fatigue as she took a seat on the steps, finally at peace with herself and the music that played in her ears._

_It was perhaps not two and a half songs later that Jeongyeon's so yearned for peace was quietly interrupted. There was nothing rude about it (quite unlike those boisterous sorority girls), with the way a pair of sneakers stopped unexpectedly at the top of the stairs, accompanied with an almost disappointed "Oh"._

_The prospect that maybe Jeongyeon had taken someone else's spot for much yearned for peace hadn't crossed her mind until she looked up and saw just who was standing so timidly by her side. She didn't recognize the girl, but that didn't stop Jeongyeon's heart from going haywire because_ holy shit this girl was cute.

_"I'm so sorry," she sputtered, hastily grabbing her things and bolting up, positioned to run out of there as quickly as possible because she was sure that if she spent another second in the aura of this girl, she'd combust._

_But then the girl reached out and tugged at Jeongyeon's sleeve, shocking herself just as much as Jeongyeon by the look on her face. Her eyes immediately shot down, a very heavy blush sporting her cheeks, but her fingers keeping their hold nonetheless. "No it's- it's okay," she whispered, words so softly spoken Jeongyeon thought she must have imagined them._

_This girl was very real though (and very pretty), so if she was okay with Jeongyeon staying, then who was she to refuse?_

_"Okay," Jeongyeon complied._

_She ungracefully dropped her belongings back down, which seemed to relieve the girl for some reason, for she released her hands after that. They sat down in unison, Jeongyeon automatically scooching over to make more room for her guest (or was she the guest?)._

_"I'm Jeongyeon," she introduced, thinking it was the most normal thing to do, and something normal people do anyway._

_"Mina," the girl muttered, still so soft Jeongyeon could barely catch her words (though, maybe the two earbuds jammed in her ears had something to do with her hard of hearing)._

_The way Mina sat, ramrod straight with her back so stiff and her muscles so tense, Jeongyeon couldn't help but feel guilty. In hopes to ease the tension, if only a bit, Jeongyeon took one of her earbuds out and offered it to Mina. "Wanna listen?"_

_Mina stared at her with wide eyes, looking like Jeongyeon had just offered her a blunt or something, and Jeongyeon's decision to try and be a decent human being crumbled a little. Just a little, though, because Mina soon raised a tentative hand to take the earbud and placed it in her ear, but not without another soft-spoken "Thanks"._

_Jeongyeon studied her reaction carefully, panicking when Mina showed no change of expression and Jeongyeon was screaming at herself. She never did have the most ordinary choice in music, so now she was holding her breath, because what if she blew away her 0.00037% chance with actually befriending this girl?_

_Her worries were soon dissipated, however, because Mina cracked the smallest of smiles (God how Jeongyeon swooned at the sight) and looked her in the eyes. "I like it. I like it a lot."_

_Jeongyeon grinned in response._

_No one talked after that, both of them individually (but also collectively) enjoying whatever song or piece decided to make its way to their eager ears._

_Jeongyeon wasn't sure how much time had passed, hadn't even realized her eyes had fallen shut, but all of a sudden she felt something being placed in her ears. When she opened her eyes, she was met with Mina, so very very close to her face, smiling shyly before announcing that she had a class to go to._

_Dumb and paralyzed like the idiot she was, all Jeongyeon could do was give a meek wave in response to Mina's "goodbye, Jeongyeon"._

_Dumb and paralyzed like the idiot she was, all Jeongyeon could do was stare at Mina's receding figure until she was just another pinch of movement in the distance._

_Dumb and paralyzed like the idiot she was, Jeongyeon also felt herself fall for Mina, just a little bit, if only because she liked her music taste, and maybe because she was the most ethereal being she had ever laid her eyes on._

_Either way, Jeongyeon was smiling (like an idiot), not so mad anymore at how horny Nayeon and Jihyo were, or how annoying those sorority girls were, forcing her to constantly move from place to place. Because now Jeongyeon was sitting on the staircase behind the library she didn't even know existed, still light and giddy after meeting Mina._

_Jeongyeon had established long ago that nothing made her happier than being alone while she listened to her favorite music. This was still true up to that day, of course, she just wasn't sure that being alone was a requirement anymore.)_

Jeongyeon chuckled to herself. That was months ago. They had both grown quite a bit since then.

For one, in the beginning, their meetings had never exceeded more than two or three times a week. (Jeongyeon was always on the steps every day; Mina wasn't.) That changed eventually, of course. Two or three times a week became four or five times a week. And four or five times a week became seven times a week, because even on the days they didn't have classes, they would both still make the effort to get out of bed just so they could listen to music together.

Jeongyeon wasn't used to the company at first, wasn't used to having to share her earbuds, wasn't used to knowing that someone was listening to exactly the same thing she was. Mina made it an easy transition, though, because Mina was so gentle and caring and _always_ complimented her on her song choice.

It came as no surprise that along with the frequency of their time spent together, Jeongyeon's feelings for Mina also grew.

Being with Mina became a habit, became her second nature. Jeongyeon remembered the days when she would still verbally ask Mina the same old "Wanna listen?" When Jeongyeon realized that Mina would never say "no," she stopped asking altogether. Weeks would pass, and by then, Jeongyeon had become so attuned to _everything_ about Mina that she didn't even bother opening her eyes anymore, merely plucked out an earbud and lifted her hand at the sound of Mina's footsteps.

On the other hand, Mina's change was expressed more externally. The first difference, believe it or not, was that she started wearing perfume—lavender perfume.

_(Jeongyeon aggressively sniffed the air. "What's that smell?" she brazenly asked._

_"Lavender perfume," Mina replied, faltering, "do you not like it?" Her eyebrows creased._

_Jeongyeon, oblivious to social cues, but somehow not managing to screw things up, shrugged. "No, it's really nice. You should keep wearing it."_

_Mina smiled.)_

Mina's second change was in the way she slowly opened up to Jeongyeon. She wasn't extroverted or anything, probably the furthest thing from that, but she didn't quite whisper her words anymore. Shy still greatly described a big chunk of her personality, but she wasn't as restrained with her words.

Then, one day, Jeongyeon said something _so_ Jeongyeon, and, just for a moment, Mina let every pretense of the word _shy_ leave her body.

_("You know," Jeongyeon tilted her head, tearing Mina's attention from the sky and to her voice, "if you keep staring at the sun like that, you'll go blind."_

_Mina smirked (for the first time, but definitely not the last time), before leaning a bit too close for Jeongyeon's sanity. "You know, if you keep staring at_ me _like that, you'll go blind."_

_It was just so smooth and bold and_ not Mina _, that Jeongyeon just sat there, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, the entire English vocabulary escaping her as she failed to produce any sound except loud breathing ones._

_Mina leaned back to her previous position, staring at the sun again as if nothing happened.)_

Jeongyeon fondly remembers that day as the first time Mina rendered her speechless.

As it turned out, Jeongyeon would be rid of the capability to talk many times after, for Mina's random bursts of confidence only increased from then. Out of nowhere, (maybe not so out of nowhere, considering how they always followed after something stupid or suggestive Jeongyeon had said), Mina would reply with that same sudden boldness that made Jeongyeon question whether or not this was the same girl.

It was the same girl, though, because no matter how playful Mina would become in the midst of their listening session, she would always return to her shy persona when their inevitable parting came. Mina would put her shared earbud back into Jeongyeon's ear, give her one of those dazzling and warm and shy smiles, just so utterly _soft_ , and then she'd say goodbye.

However, no matter how much character development took place, things between the two never escalated past their everyday meetings on the stairs behind the library. They never met anywhere else, never talked anywhere else.

Jeongyeon frowned.

  
She hadn't realized until now, but she _barely_ knew anything about Mina. Aside from her great music taste (or maybe she was too nice to say she disliked Jeongyeon's playlist, but Jeongyeon refused to think about that), her affinity for lavender perfume, how adorably shy she was, and how _perfect_ she was in general, Jeongyeon didn't know a thing.

Perfect timing was what it was (because, once again, Mina really was just _so_ perfect) when Mina's hand found Jeongyeon's shoulder.

Had it been anyone else and Jeongyeon would've socked them in the face for scaring her like that. But this wasn't anyone else—this was Mina—and by her trailing scent of lavender, Jeongyeon knew she was there long before she had made herself known.

"Studying, I see?" Mina raised an eyebrow, pulling up a seat by Jeongyeon's table. "Took me a while to find you."

Partially guilty that Mina had to make an effort to find her, Jeongyeon almost chastised herself for not texting Mina about her location, then realized she didn't even have Mina's phone number.

Ignoring the question (and minor insinuation), Jeongyeon resolved that she'd take this chance to ask Mina all the questions she could think of. Call her crazy, call her smitten, (she was both of those things), but Jeongyeon wanted to know as much about Mina as she could. She started simple, propping her elbows on the wooden surface. "What's your favorite color?"

Mina, taken aback but also quick to recover, answered, "Indigo."

"Favorite TV show?" Jeongyeon followed up.

Mina squinted. "The Good Place."

"Favorite flavor of ice cream?" Jeongyeon continued.

"The only correct answer is chocolate," Mina insisted, eyes scanning over Jeongyeon, trying to figure out the meaning behind the sudden fire of arbitrary questions.

Jeongyeon leaned forward. "Favorite song?"

Mina met Jeongyeon halfway, shortening the distance between them to half a foot, another one of her classic smirks playing her lips. "Every song on your playlist, obviously." Contemplating her reply, Mina hastily added, "except Fergalicious."

Sinking back into her seat with a satisfied sigh, Jeongyeon offered a nod of approval. "Good answers."

Mina chuckled. "What was that about?"

Jeongyeon shrugged, not even thinking before she said, "Just wanted to know more about my favorite person-" Her voice caught in her throat, eyes snapping wide at the realization of what she just said.

Mina was similarly wide-eyed.

Lifting up her arm and checking a watch that didn't exist, Jeongyeon awkwardly laughed. "Oh, would you look at the time." Jeongyeon didn't even bother putting her papers neatly away, just shoved them all as fast as she could into her backpack. "Time to go to class! See you tomorrow, Mina!"

Mina made a move to stop Jeongyeon from leaving so hurriedly, but she was already too far away.

"You don't even have a class today!"

Jeongyeon crashed through the doors, breaking out into a sprint as soon as she was outside.

"Yoo Jeongyeon!" Mina yelled, quite possibly the loudest she'd yelled her entire life, earning her an assortment of shushes and glares from surrounding students.

Mina paid them no mind, though, just slumped down in her chair and mulled over what Jeongyeon had so carelessly said.

"Favorite person, huh?" she huffed, an unknowing smile crossing her lips and a comforting warmth crossing her heart.

* * *

  


" _Ugh,_ I'm such an _idiot,_ " Jeongyeon groaned into the sheets of her bed.

She had been too embarrassed to have second thoughts on entering her dorm during such a dangerous time, and she thanked the heavens that Nayeon and Jihyo were only cuddling, watching some reruns of _The Office_ and not, you know, doing anything _else_.

The snort that left Nayeon was immediate, absolutely expected, but annoying nonetheless. "Yeah you are," she affirmed, which elicited a quick hit on her shoulder from Jihyo.

Speaking of Jihyo, with her being the kindest person to have ever graced the earth with her existence an all, was much more sensitive. "What's wrong Jeongyeon?"

"I kind-of-but-not-really let it slip that I _maybe_ have this gigantic crush on Mina today at the library," Jeongyeon said, exasperated.

Completely missing the point (or ignoring it, probably ignoring it), Nayeon snorted again. "You? At the library? Ha!" This earned another smack from Jihyo, not that Nayeon was complaining or anything.

"Mina? As in Myoui Mina?" Jihyo asked, curiosity lacing each word.

Jeongyeon nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Jihyo shrugged. "I didn't really peg her as the social type. I have chem with her, but she's always got these earbuds on, like she's never paying attention or something. She has perfect grades though, so I'm not judging."

_Of course Mina's smart, too_ Jeongyeon thought, adding it to her list of things she truly appreciated about Mina before- wait. Jeongyeon raised her head from her bed, actually looking at Jihyo when she asked, "She always has earbuds on?" The ghost of a smile manifested into a real one when Jihyo nodded yes.

"Is that why you like her?" Jihyo inquired. "Because you finally found someone who listens to music as much as you?"

Jeongyeon offhandedly replied "Kind of," her mind flashing back to the day she gave Mina a pair of her nicest earbuds.

_("For your listening pleasure, when we're not together," Jeongyeon explained._

_Mina, equal parts gracious and excited, took the earbuds from Jeongyeon's hands and wrapped them securely around the back of her neck. "I"ll make sure to think of you when I wear them," she promised.)_

Jeongyeon squealed, any residual embarrassment earlier completely washed away with this new wave of pride and warmth. She had returned to burying her head in her sheets, her screams muffled but still very audible.

"Dude," Nayeon poked Jihyo's side, "I think you broke her."

Jihyo sighed, relaxing her arms around Nayeon's stomach once again. She was about to say something more, but Nayeon wiggled around and kissed the words from Jihyo's mouth before they had a chance to form. They were all pecks and giggles, hands roaming and blankets ruffling.

Jeongyeon was too preoccupied to notice, though. She was more focused on the fact that Mina was wearing _her_ earbuds, _every day._

Becoming one with her mattress, Jeongyeon wholly admitted to herself that, yeah, she _really_ like Mina, maybe even loved her, who knows? Jeongyeon surmised it didn't matter, not when Mina was most definitely her favorite person in the world.

* * *

  


A day had passed since the whole "favorite person" incident. To be honest, Jeongyeon hadn't really thought much about it. That is, until she was back on the steps outside the library, knowing Mina would be sitting next to her anytime soon, and now she was in panic mode.

It shouldn't have made a difference between them, not really. Except a lot of things were different today.

For starters, when Mina sneakers were next to Jeongyeon and lavender filled their bubble, Jeongyeon didn't offer up one of the earbuds. Rather, she took her earbuds out altogether (something she only ever does to shower and sleep).

Mina had yet to sit beside her as well, her steps leading her forwards until she was crouched in front of Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon wanted to apologize, would've made it the first thing to leave her lips—but Mina spoke first, and all Jeongyeon could do was hold her breath when Mina started her sentence with, "So about yesterday…"

Eyes wide with anticipation (and maybe a dash of fear), Jeongyeon listened carefully. She watched carefully too, and noticed how a rosy hue had taken the likes of Mina's cheeks. _Cute._

Jeongyeon soon learned that this was bold Mina she was talking too, even if the blush that painted her cheeks dared to say otherwise.

"...you seemed so eager to get to know me better," Mina continued, her eyes piercing right through Jeongyeon's before that perfect smirk took over her lips, "it's almost as if you like me or something."

If there was water in Jeongyeon's mouth, she's sure she would have spit it all over Mina's super attractive face (which was not the most appropriate of thoughts, but Jeongyeon was very grateful that she _didn't'_ , in fact, have water in mouth), because the way Mina said the last part, it was more of a statement than a suggestion.

Jeongyeon, rendered speechless once again by this girl who was so soft yet so bold, felt her heart drop. Like the idiot she was, there was no way words were coming out of her mouth anytime soon, but she at least had the decency to close her mouth and not look like a dying fish.

Her only thought was _yes, you have no idea how much I like you,_ but then Jeongyeon caught a glimpse of earbuds wrapped around Mina's neck— _her_ earbuds, the one she gifted Mina—and fleetingly, hopefully, Jeongyeon thought that maybe this wasn't so one-sided after all. 

As if she wasn't being surprising enough, Mina pressed on with a proposition. "How about we go somewhere else for once, like a cafe? I don't have chem today, so maybe we can take this chance to get to know each other."

Despite the fact that the earbuds hanging around Mina's neck _hopefully_ meant something, they most likely _didn't_ , so naturally, Jeongyeon was wary of inferring any hidden meaning behind going somewhere else for once, like a cafe. _Probably just for a change of scenery,_ she thought, _between just friends._

Jeongyeon was a sucker for hope, though, so she mustered the courage to finally speak and ask, "What do you mean?"

Mina sighed, as if she weren't obvious enough. "I'm asking you out on a date, dummy."

Oh.

_Oh._

Jeongyeon's mouth fell open at that—hell, her jaw hit the floor. "A-A d-d-date?" She beat herself up for stuttering so badly, but by the way Mina was using her hand to cover up a laugh, Jeongyeon juggled the possibility of picking up a stutter if it meant Mina would laugh more.

"Yes, a date," Mina smiled, and all of a sudden both of their hands were warm, because Mina had reached over and so gently laced their fingers together.

Jeongyeon was frozen for a bit, just a bit, before she broke out into a grin bigger than any song had ever given her before (and that's saying something). Ripping off a chapter from Mina's book of _Random Times to Be Confident_ , Jeongyeon wiggled her eyebrows. "Does this mean you like me, too?"

Mina went silent, and Jeongyeon playful expression quickly fell. _Did she go too far?_

But then Jeongyeon caught Mina's words, as quiet as they were the first time they met, and Jeongyeon _swore_ she made them up this time, because there was no way in hell Mina said, "It might be a little more than like."

"Oh," was all Jeongyeon could say, before returning to her good old ways of blurting out everything that surfaced to her mind, "does this mean I can have your number?"

Mina choked on air, her eyes becoming crescents and a glint of silver peeking from her gummy smile. "Yes, of course it means you can have my number, you weirdo."

Jeongyeon gasped. " _You're_ the weirdo, weirdo."

It seemed as if bold Mina was here to stay, and Jeongyeon sent silent farewells to shy Mina, but she wasn't so sure she'd miss shy Mina, not when bold Mina went around saying things like, "Maybe, but I'm _your_ weirdo, weirdo."

* * *

Shy Mina made a comeback when they sat together at the cafe, jazz music playing softly in the back as the two of them talked about every topic possible, from favorite songs to favorite board games to favorite foods, and finally, to when they confessed the moment they realized they liked the other.

Shy Mina made a comeback when Jeongyeon made the stupid decision to take Mina back to her dorm (just to show Mina her extensive collection of earbuds, _not_ for any other reason), and had to relive the harrowing moment of witnessing Nayeon and Jihyo entertaining themselves in God knows what. (Suffice to say, they slammed the door and ran away before they saw anything more than a tangle of limbs and heard anything more than a string of moans.)

Shy Mina made a comeback when they had so naturally returned to the stairs behind the library, side-by-side and listening to Jeongyeon's music (which, Jeongyeon had so pleasantly learned at their time in the cafe, was Mina's favorite style of music hands down). It was as if nothing had changed—the only difference was that their shared earbuds weren't the only things connected.

Every once in a while, Jeongyeon snuck a glance at their interwoven fingers, her heart pounding so fervently she's _sure_ it'll break at least four ribs, and catches herself falling head over heels all over again.

Shy Mina made a comeback (and Jeongyeon decides that shy Mina is her favorite out of the two, bold Mina just a close second), when Jeongyeon leans forward and presses their lips together in the softest of kisses, the sweet, sweet smell of lavender invading all of her senses, and the dazzling, warm, and shy _essence_ of Mina invading her heart.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've ever posted on a03, so yay??  
> i'm not sure how this site works lol, but thank you for reading:))
> 
> twitter: @_am_y22


End file.
